kien_thucfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tính từ/List of adjective with preposition
(Liệt kê theo giới từ) OF= Ashamed of : xấu hổ về… Afraid of : sợ, e ngại… Ahead of ; trước Aware of : nhận thức Capable of : có khả năng Confident of : tin tưởng Doubtful of : nghi ngờ Fond of : thích Full of : đầy Hopeful of : hy vọng Independent of : độc lập Nervous of : lo lắng Proud of : tự hào Jealous of : ganh tỵ với Guilty of : phạm tội về, có tội Sick of : chán nản về Scare of : sợ hãi Suspicious of : nghi ngờ về Joyful of : vui mừng về Quick of : nhanh chóng về, mau Tired of : mệt mỏi Terrified of : khiếp sợ về |-| TO= Able to : có thể Acceptable to : có thể chấp nhận Accustomed to : quen với Agreeable to : có thể đồng ý Addicted to : đam mê Available to sb : sẵn cho ai Delightful to sb : thú vị đối với ai Familiar to sb : quen thuộc đối với ai Clear to : rõ ràng Contrary to : trái lại, đối lập Equal to : tương đương với Exposed to : phơi bày, để lộ, tiếp xúc, gắn với Favourable to : tán thành, ủng hộ Grateful to sb : biết ơn ai Harmful to sb (for sth) : có hại cho ai (cho cái gì) Important to : quan trọng Identical to sb : giống hệt Kind to : tử tế Likely to : có thể Lucky to : may mắn Liable to : có khả năng bị Necessary to sth/sb : cần thiết cho việc gì / cho ai Next to : kế bên Open to : cởi mở Pleasant to : hài lòng Preferable to : đáng thích hơn Profitable to : có lợi Responsible to sb : có trách nhiệm với ai Rude to : thô lỗ, cộc cằn Similar to : giống, tương tự Useful to sb : có ích cho ai Willing to : sẵn lòng |-| FOR= Available for sth : có sẵn (cái gì) Anxious for, about : lo lắng Bad for : xấu cho Good for : tốt cho Convenient for : thuận lợi cho… Difficult for : khó… Late for : trễ… Liable for sth : có trách nhiệm về pháp lý Dangerous for : nguy hiểm… Famous for : nổi tiếng Fit for : thích hợp với Well-known for : nổi tiếng Greedy for : tham lam… Good for : tốt cho Grateful for sth : biết ơn về việc… Helpful / useful for : có ích / có lợi Necessary for : cần thiết Perfect for : hoàn hảo Prepare for : chuẩn bị cho Qualified for : có phẩm chất Ready for sth : sẵn sàng cho việc gì Responsible for sth : có trách nhiệm về việc gì Suitable for : thích hợp Sorry for : xin lỗi / lấy làm tiếc cho |-| FROM= To borrow from sb/st: vay mượn của ai /cái gì To demand st from sb: đòi hỏi cái gì ở ai To demiss sb from st:bãi chức ai To demiss sb/st from: giải tán cái gì To draw st from st: rút cái gì To emerge from st: nhú lên cái gì To escape from ..: thoát ra từ cái gì To hinder sb from st = To prevent st from: ngăn cản ai cái gì To protect sb /st from: bảo vệ ai /bảo về cái gì To prohibit sb from doing st: cấm ai làm việc gì To separate st/sb from st/sb: tách cái gì ra khỏi cái gì / tách ai ra khỏi ai To suffer from: chịu đựng đau khổ To be away from st/sb: xa cách cái gì /ai To be different from st: khác về cái gì To be far from sb/st: xa cách ai/ cái gì To be safe from st: an toàn trong cái gì To be resulting from st do cái gì có kết quả |-| IN= To believe in st/sb: tin tưởng cái gì / vào ai To delight in st: hồ hởi về cái gì To employ in st: sử dụng về cái gì To encourage sb in st:cổ vũ khích lệ ai làm cái gì To discourage sb in st: làm ai nản lòng To be engaged in st: tham dự ,lao vào cuộc To be experienced in st: có kinh nghiệm về cái gì To help sb in st: giúp ai việc gì To include st in st: gộp cái gì vào cái gì To indulge in st: chìm đắm trong cái gì To instruct sb in st: chỉ thị ai việc gì To be interested in st /doing st: quan tâm cái gì /việc gì To invest st in st: đầu tư cái gì vào cái gì To involved in st: dính lứu vào cái gì To persist in st: kiên trì trong cái gì To share in st: chia sẻ cái gì To share st with sb in st:chia sẻ cái gì với ai To be deficient in st: thiếu hụt cái gì To be fortunate in st: may mắn trong cái gì To be honest in st /sb: trung thực với cái gì To be enter in st: tham dự vào cái gì To be weak in st: yếu trong cái gì |-| ABOUT= To be sorry about st: lấy làm tiếc ,hối tiếc về cái gì To be curious about st: tò mò về cái gì To be doubtful about st: hoài nghi về cái gì To be enthusiastic about st: hào hứng về cái gì To be reluctant about st (or to ) st: ngần ngại, hững hờ với cái gì To be uneasy about st: không thoải mái |-| WITH= To angry with sb: giận dỗi ai To be busy with st:bận với cái gì To be consistent with st: kiên trì chung thủy với cái gì To be content with st: hài lòng với cái gì To be familiar (to/with ) st: quen với cái gì To be crowded with: đầy ,đông đúc To be patient with st:kiên trì với cái gì To be impressed with/by: có ấn tượng /xúc động với To be popular with: phổ biến quen thuộc |-| IN= To believe in st/sb: tin tưởng cái gì / vào ai To delight in st: hồ hởi về cái gì To employ in st: sử dụng về cái gì To encourage sb in st:cổ vũ khích lệ ai làm cái gì To discourage sb in st: làm ai nản lòng To be engaged in st: tham dự ,lao vào cuộc To be experienced in st: có kinh nghiệm về cái gì To help sb in st: giúp ai việc gì To include st in st: gộp cái gì vào cái gì To indulge in st: chìm đắm trong cái gì To instruct sb in st: chỉ thị ai việc gì To be interested in st /doing st: quan tâm cái gì /việc gì To invest st in st: đầu tư cái gì vào cái gì To involved in st: dính lứu vào cái gì To persist in st: kiên trì trong cái gì To share in st: chia sẻ cái gì To share st with sb in st:chia sẻ cái gì với ai To be deficient in st: thiếu hụt cái gì To be fortunate in st: may mắn trong cái gì To be honest in st /sb: trung thực với cái gì To be enter in st: tham dự vào cái gì To be weak in st: yếu trong cái gì |-| ON= To be dependence on st/sb:lệ thuộc vào cái gì /vào ai To be intent on st: tập trung tư tưởng vào cái gì To be keen on st: mê cái gì